


Richie’s Wet Dream

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier has a wet dream about one of his friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie’s Wet Dream

Eddie Kaspbrak was hanging out with one of his best friends. Things were going great. Almost too great. For some reason he felt like he just knew something was bound to happen. And happen it did. 

“Hey Eds,” Richie said with a smirk. “Guess what?” He didn’t wait for him to guess. “I had a wet dream about you last night.”

”W-what the fuck?!” Eddie’s cheeks turned bright red. And then even if he didn’t want to he really had to ask. “What happened...?”

”Oh, you got hit by a bus and I pissed myself laughing.” Richie just smiled innocently. 

“...I hate you.” 


End file.
